Ice and Snow: Brother and Sister? Or lovers? A Jelsa Fanfiction
by wibblywobblytimeywimey45
Summary: What would have happened if Anna had not decided to go after Elsa, and Jack Frost had found her instead? (Set after Arendelle discovers Elsa's powers). Three words: FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**(FYI: This is set right after everyone in Arendelle figures out that Elsa has powers. This is an alternate storyline as to what would happen if Jack Frost had found Elsa in her ice palace instead of Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Enjoy! )**

So here's the thing.

If you are flying over the kingdom of Arendelle on a lazy, snowy, Sunday afternoon, and you suddenly spot a ginormous castle made out of pure ice, would you just fly right by it?

Let me answer this one for you: I don't think so.

And that's exactly what I did. I mean, no one just builds a castle made of ice; it would melt.

But that's the reason I was suspicious. That ice had definitely been standing there for a long time; longer than that castle should have still been upright. Now, if you were Jack Frost, and you knew snow and ice like the back of your hand, I think you'd be pretty skeptical. You'd believe that the reason that castle was still standing was because of a snow day that had been going on way too long.

But little did I know that I was right.

The wind whipped through my hair as I soared toward the icy palace. I wondered what was inside. I had a pretty wide range of possibilities as to what could be inside, if there was anything inside at all, but by all means, if there was a whole colony of snowmen living there, I was 100% done with this Guardian crap.

I seriously doubted the snowman possibility, but as I glided over to the balcony, I wasn't so sure. It wasn't just the exterior of the castle; everything was ice. The doors, the railing of the balcony, even the door hinges and knobs-all frozen. If humans had really built this, they were getting better at paying attention to details. Then again, what human would bother to make something like this? Why would they keep it so isolated, up by the mountains where no one would even bother to go looking for it? Truthfully, I didn't know. I didn't think I would ever know.

But I sure was curious.

The doors to the balcony were carelessly left open. My first instinct was to think, 'You're letting the cold inside!' But I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. My head almost hit the doorframe when I flew inside, but I missed it by half an inch.

I let out a collective gasp. Even the inside of the castle was ice. I wondered how anyone could live here-much less go up and down the ginormous staircases every day-without falling. I had trouble just walking around the foyer.

"Hello?" I called out, my staff resting on my right shoulder. "Anyone home?"

I heard a crash and a bang as a figure rushed out onto the balcony of the second floor, peering down at my tall figure on the first floor. I pretty much had an open mind as to what could be living here when I walked in, but the person above me was not what I was expecting.

Yeah, hot-scratch that-absolutely gorgeous girls were not on my mentally established list. I could feel a blush creeping up into my porcelain cheeks as we stared at each other in wonder.

The girl had a snow-white braid spiraling down her left shoulder, with tiny snowflakes encased between each stitch. She had deep blue eyes, with scarlet lips that held the whisper of a smile; like she hadn't laughed in a long time. Her gown was positively stunning on her figure, and was a huge factor as to why I was actually flushing.

The girl seemed to examine me with the same confusion. Finally, she spoke up. "Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

I cleared my throat, snapping out of my daze. "Woah, hold up there Sunshine, one question at a time."

Her fists clenched the railing. "Don't call me Sunshine."

_Please,_ I thought. _Please don't let this girl be a brat._

The pretty girl took a deep breath. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice wavering.

"You sure you want to know? Ask a different question."

"Who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She clenched her fists even tighter, then sighed, obviously annoyed. "Who. Are. You."

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath. "Jack Frost."

She smirked. "Jack Frost." Doubt laced in between her words.

"Yup."

"You're kidding, right?"

I cocked my head. "Sorry?"

An exasperated and sarcastic smile left her lips. She raised her arms in frustration. "First I slip and cut my arm on a piece of my own ice. Then this idiot here decides to storm into my castle and utterly mock me, saying that he's Jack Frost. How cute." She snarled.

I blinked. "But it's true."

"Yeah, right."

The realization of what she had said dawned over me in a flash. "Hang on-did you say that this was your castle? And your ice? Did you-make this?"

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, so?"

My eyes widened. "Wow. Impressive."

She squinted her blue eyes. "I thought you'd know that I'd have powers by now. I mean, it's probably all the gossip in Arendelle right now."

"Oh," I said. "I'm not from Arendelle."

"You're not?" The gorgeous girl cocked her head. A stray strand of hair misplaced itself next to her cheek.

"No. Are you?"

She looked taken aback. "You really aren't from here, are you?"

I coughed. "What, are you, like, crazy popular or something?"

"I'm the, um—" she sniffed and gripped the rail again. "I'm the queen."

This girl was the _queen_? It honestly didn't surprise me, but I was confused as to why she was all the way up here. I dropped down to my knee. "Milady."

She cringed as if in pain. "No, you don't have to-" Clearing her throat, she ordered, "Stand up. Please."

I hesitantly stood back on my feet. "By the way, did you say that you had powers?"

"Yes."

"What kind of powers?"

"Um…" she said reluctantly. "I think it'd be easier if I just show you."

With that, she unclasped her right hand off of the cold railing and clenched it in a fist. Almost immediately, snowflakes began to flutter down inside the foyer of the palace. It took all my strength not to gasp out loud. This absolutely stunning girl had the same powers as me? Was she a Guardian? And she had constructed this castle _herself_? I hated to admit it, but not only was she beautiful, she was stronger than me. The queen of Arendelle was more powerful than a Guardian, and she hadn't even been chosen, for all I could gather.

"Now," she said, clapping her hands together. "Let's see _you_ make snow, _Jack Frost_."

I held out my palm. "Alrighty." I generated a small snowball in my hand, and, without using my arm, threw it in her general direction. It landed in front of her feet on the second floor balcony and crumbled out of its original shape.

Her eyes widened and she looked back at me with amazement. "But-," she stuttered. "How-,"

"I told, you, Gorgeous. I'm Jack Frost."

"Don't call me gorgeous." She said, her expression suddenly stern.

I shuffled my feet. "But-," I start to say, and finally decide on saying it. "But why wouldn't I tell you the truth?"

I could sense her breath hitching in her throat. "Because I just met you and I'm kind of in shock, okay? Now please leave me alone."

"But-,"

She turned away from me and said, "I said leave me alone."

"But I don't even know your name yet, Sunshine!"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE," she bellowed, her back still facing me. Her transparent cloak shimmered in the light as she took deep breaths. I realized that it had tiny snowflakes scattered all over it. Suddenly, there was a loud thump outside the door as a ginormous lump of snow plopped around the entire castle, sealing us both inside. Both the girl and I turned in surprise, realizing that we were locked inside by our own element.

"Great," she spat, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Look what you made me do."

"But it's snow," I state. "Can't you just get rid of it?"

She sighed. "I don't know how."

"So let me get this straight," I said. "You can generate all the snow and ice that you want, but you don't know how to get rid of it?"

"Shut up," she spat as she crossed her arms and began to walk back into one of the dark hallways. Her light blue high heels made loud tapping noises on the ice as she paced herself.

"Wait," I called. She hesitated, then stopped. "Since we're obviously going to be here for a while, at least let me know your name."

Without turning, she spoke, "Elsa." The Snow Queen continued walking and finally receded into the icy hallway.

**(So did y'all like it? I already have a couple chapters done, but I'll update once a day just to keep you guys on edge. MWAHAHAAHAHHAA. :D) Anna Banana, OUT.**


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**(A/N: Hiiiii again. Update time! Here's chapter two. Did I keep you guys on edge yesterday like I figured I would? I bet I did. I bet you all were eating tubs and tubs of ice cream because I didn't update. Totally. Yup. Haha :D Well, here you guys goo!)**

I heard a door slam in the distance and I frantically tried to pace up the stairs toward it. I put one foot on the first step without thinking, slipped, and fell on my face.

How in the _heck _does she get around here in _high heels?_ I could already tell that Elsa was insane, but to be able to run up stairs made of ice? In heels? I mean, that stuff's not natural.

Slowly, but surely, I placed one foot in front of the other and eventually made it halfway up the stairs when I realized that I could have just flown up.

I felt like smacking my head into a door. I wasn't thinking straight; was it because of Elsa? I was almost certain that it was because of her, but she had already shown me that she had some issues to work out. Not that it didn't make her pretty.

I flew up the rest of the remaining staircase with ease and decided to fly straight to the room she had disappeared into. I landed right in front of it and observed that it was a very dull, icy blue, with a large snowflake plastered on its front.

I heard Elsa's heels clicking from inside and took a deep breath. I could feel how cold the door was against my knuckles as I knocked.

"Elsa?" I said. "Open the door, please."

The clicking continued. "No." Her voice was muffled by the ice.

"I don't understand. Why are you hiding? Was it something I said, Frosty?"

"Will you please stop giving me nicknames?"

I sighed. I was obviously getting nowhere with her, so I decided to try something else. "I'm not a bad person, Elsa. Do you want to do something?" I thought for a moment. "Oh, I know! You wanna build a snowman?"

I heard her heels stop making noise and I brightened up, thinking I had cracked her. I soon figured out that I had done the opposite. "Get out of my castle."

"Uh, I kinda can't, Sunshine. We're stuck, remember?"

I heard a crack, like she had punched the wall. "Well _move _it then. You're freaking _Jack Frost. _It shouldn't be that hard."

I winced as I said my next sentence, certain that it would set her off again. "I can only move my own snow."

A frustrated screech left the room and I cringed. _Oh my gosh, _I thought. _She really hates me. _

I heard a muffled "you know what?" as the door began to unlatch. Elsa opened the door, squeezed out of the narrow opening, and snarled: "Fine. Just fine. This is _perfect. _We're snowed in together! It's amazing! C'mon, Jack, since we're obviously destined to become friends, let's go do something! Oh, I know, let's go build a freaking _snowman." _Venom seethed and throbbed with her words as she quickly strutted down the stairs and sat on the blue couch in the corner.

Hesitantly, I flew down and sat next to her. I saw tears  
brimming in her eyes, and I tried not to stare at her for too long. She had her arms crossed against her chest.

Elsa took a laborious sigh, her breath shaking. Even though she was acting rude and I had only known her for a few minutes, it really hurt to see her cry. It hurt me when I saw _anyone _cry.

After a few moments, her breaths returned to normal and she decided to speak. She leaned forward and rubbed her face as she spoke. "Look," she said, her voice still a tiny bit wavering, "I'm sorry. I don't normally act like this."

I swallowed. "It's okay," I squeaked.

"No, it's not," she stated, sitting up. The tears were back in her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble. "I'm just….stressed out, okay? All of Arendelle thinks I'm a monster, I let my sister down, and after an entire childhood of thinking I was cursed, you walk in here with the same powers as me. No offense, but you really picked a bad time."

I felt bad for Elsa. I wanted to hug her and comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but I hardly knew anything about her except that she was one of the few people that could actually make me blush.

Elsa put her face in her hands and began to cry. Startled, I awkwardly and hesitantly placed a hand on her back and patted.

Upon feeling my touch, she abruptly looked up and met my eyes with a hint of confusion. I knew she was wondering why I was trying to calm her, but I didn't care. Everyone should receive some form of comfort, even stressed out snow queens who come across as rude.

Elsa's deep blue eyes gave me a quick once over and she sniffed; then, she leaned forward and buried her face in my shoulder.

My heart skipped a beat and I inhaled sharply. Shocked, it took me a few seconds before I actually hugged her back, but I was actually relieved. This wasn't the traditional fight-and-make-up sort of resolution, but it was good enough for me, and it was hopefully good enough for her, too.

I held her closer as she sniffed. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled by my sweatshirt. "Really, I am. I'm not normally rude."

"Hey," I said calmly. "Look at me."

I placed both hands on her shoulders and I gazed into her expression. Her braid was unstitched and frizzy and her eyes were puffy, but she still looked pretty. I wondered how that could even be possible.

"You're fine, Elsa," I reassured her.

Elsa smiled. My heart skipped over two beats this time, and she wiped her eyes on her icy blue sleeve. Taking a deep breath, she stood up from the couch.

"Okay," she said, smiling wider. "Now that _that's _over, let me introduce myself the right way." She curtsied and bowed her head, then regained her posture. "Hi, I'm Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle."

I grinned and stood up as well. Bowing, I said, "Hi, I'm Jack Frost."

"So, Jack Frost," she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"I'd be delighted to."

**(Heeeeeeeyyy so there you go. It may look done, but it's not. HAHAHAHA heck no. I have SO much more fluffiness to get to. Plus I have this, like, brilliant ending that I plotted out. Just you wait and see. Just you wait. :D Please review! But only if you want to. You don't have to. You don't even have to read this. I mean, like, um, you guys are gorgeous. Wait, what?**

**REFERENCES. REFERENCES EVERYWHERE.)**


	3. Two Days Later

**Two days later**

Even though Elsa had spent the past few days in her room, that didn't stop me from laying on the couch. For a whole palace made of ice, the light blue couch was surprisingly really comfortable. It's where I had been sleeping since we were snowed in here.

I honestly didn't judge her for having an emotional breakdown. From what I had gathered, her life was already a mess, and she wasn't even a Guardian. Well, at least it didn't seem like she was a Guardian, so she was obviously born with her powers. That must have been a rough childhood; I mean, if I was told all my life that there was no one out there with the same abilities as me and at the breaking point of my sanity someone walks in with my powers, I'd be pretty traumatized. Elsa was actually taking my appearance pretty well.

By the way the sun rose and glimmered through the icy walls, it was about 6:30 when my eyes opened. I was lying face-down on Elsa's oh-so-comfy couch, and my right side ached from sleeping on it for too long.

I heard a familiar tapping noise inch closer, and realized that it was Elsa coming down the stairs. Quickly sitting up and ruffling my messy hair, I leaned back against the couch and my side temporarily jabbed in pain. Wincing, I regained my posture as Elsa stiffly sat beside me, gazing at the TV in front of us.

We sat in awkward silence for what seemed like years. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elsa rocking her usual gorgeous-ice-queen look, and stifled a blush yet again.

I couldn't believe how much I had been blushing since I had arrived here. I hadn't blushed since I was human, when this random girl had decided to kiss me next to the lake I had fallen into. After I had become a Guardian, my cheeks were so pale that I thought I would never flush or love someone again.

I didn't want to admit I was wrong, but I pretty much was.

From my peripheral vision, I noticed Elsa fumbling with the edge of her cloak, and I cleared my throat awkwardly, my voice echoing throughout the foyer.

After several more minutes, Elsa finally cracked. As she stood up, she spoke in a soft tone, but you could have sworn that every silence in a ten mile radius had been broken.

Wiping her palms on her dress, she said, "Look. I can't do this."

Snapping my head up to look at her, I said, "Do what?"

"It's just been way too awkward between us," she stated. "Besides building a puny snowman, we haven't done anything. We're snowed in together! Let's do something together!"

I laughed and stood up as well. "Why the enthusiasm all of the sudden? Not that I'm complaining, it's just that you've been a social recluse since we met."

The brightness in her eyes dimmed. "I know." She paused. "But," she began, bouncing on her heels, "it's just that…..we're probably the only two people in the world with our abilities, and the chances of us meeting were probably one to a trillion. But we still met, which is why I'm saying that we shouldn't spend our time together being recluses from each other." Elsa smiled and her white teeth gleamed in the refracted sunlight.

"I think," I said, picking up my staff and swinging it across my shoulder, "you're absolutely right, Elsa."

"So let's do something, Jack!" Elsa's toned brightened as she turned away and began to walk, her arms raised. "Something! Anything!"

"What about this?"

Smirking, I pointed my staff at the next square foot of ice Elsa was about to step on and covered it in a layer on my own ice.

Elsa slipped and fell directly on her butt. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you little…" Elsa trailed off as she produced a ginormous snowball and threw it at my face. The force of it knocked me onto the floor and it was Elsa's turn to laugh.

"Oh, this is war," I exclaimed.

Elsa put a hand on her chest and faked a gasp. "Excuse me, did I just hear Jack Frost declare war on the queen of Arendelle?"

"I believe you did, Sunshine."

I barely heard Elsa yell, "Think fast!" before a huge chunk of ice flew past my head.

"Hey, not fair!" I yell back playfully. "No ice!"

"Well you're the one who disgraced a queen's honor by making her slip." Elsa smirked.

"You got me there, but this is still war."

"In that instance, you're going down."

"Not a chance." I smiled as I gathered up snowballs, pumped and ready for our apocalyptic snowball fight.

**(A/N: Sorry if this is a crappy chapter, I was in a rush to write it. But, yeah, anyways, I hope you liked it! And, trust me, this is NOT as fluffy as it will get. It's going to get WAY fluffier. Stay tuned! :D )**


	4. Love Experts and Chocolate Pancakes

**(Well hello again! Just because I love you guys, I made a longer chapter this time. I've bumped up the fluffiness a bit as well. Enjoy! :D )**

The next morning, I woke up early on the couch again, my left side hurting this time. As my vision cleared, I noticed that my staff was on the ground across the room and snow (both mine and Elsa's) was scattered throughout the foyer.

I rubbed my head as I sat up and groggily blinked the sleepiness out of my eyes. Standing up, I walked over to the other side of the room and retrieved my staff. Grabbing it, I regained my posture and noticed that the sunlight was pouring inside and refracting and twinkling over every inch of the castle.

After being chosen as a Guardian, I had traveled across the world to see some pretty amazing things, but this was different. This was absolutely stunning in its own way; I mean, you hear things about how beautiful the Niagara Falls are, but to make something more meaningful it has to be secret. Your own little treasure, without the tourists and food courts and pollution. It had to be something that you can wake up and cherish on your own, and maybe, just maybe, cherish with someone else.

This is one of the things about love. Love can work in mysterious ways; it can torture you and cheat you, for one thing, but when you look at the bright side, love can open up your senses. Love can help you out of trouble.

But overall, you know you've found true love when that other person finds the thing you cherish equally as beautiful. And maybe they'll help you to open up and find other things gorgeous as well.

Honestly, I don't know why refracted sunlight on ice made me think these things. Maybe I knew a lot more about love than I thought.

Just call me _Jack Frost: Love Expert._

After deciding to explore the rest of the castle, I made my way underneath the sparkling staircase and came across a door with another snowflake embellished on the front. Curious, I placed a palm on its cool surface and pushed it open.

Inside, there was what seemed to be a refrigerator, microwave, an oven, and some cabinets, all made out of ice.

So this was the kitchen. I almost forgot that Elsa was still human and needed to eat. Since I was a Guardian, I didn't need to eat, but I still did, especially when I came across some chocolate. Man, that stuff was like edible heaven.

Opening the fridge, I realized that there wasn't much food. On the top shelf, there were barely any fruits or vegetables; on the second shelf, there was nothing; but on the third shelf, there was a glass bowl filled with a milky substance.

Picking up the bowl and peeling back the foil on the top, I was confused as to what it was, but after dipping a finger in and tasting it, I smiled. Pancake batter.

The batter was surprisingly tasty, but I looked around anyway. It needed something for an extra kick.

I fumbled around in the cabinets. Most of them were completely empty; some even had spider webs in the back corner. However, in the fourth cabinet, the special kick was right there, screaming my name.

Chocolate chips.

I picked up the bag, congratulating myself at my special find. "Haha, yes!" I whispered to myself as I found a large frying pan and placed in on top of the ice-constructed stove.

_What in the…? _How would you cook something on a stove made of ice?

I slowly reached over to the nearest dial on the stove. I closed my eyes, expecting the stovetop to melt, and cranked it.

A small flame erupted from one of the burners, but the burner itself didn't melt. The fire turned blue and continued to thrive, waiting for me to place the pan upon it.

Laughing, I put the pan on the flame and started to pour the pancake batter into the pan. Only Elsa.

I tore open the bag of chocolate chips and I flicked some onto the expanding circle of pancake batter. The chips melted into the batter and created chocolate swirls, spiraling over and over as the pancake kept cooking.

Smiling, I reached over the counter and grabbed an icy spatula, ready to flip the pancake. I counted to three inside my head, jerked the spatula upward, and watched as the pancake landed safely inside the pan, ready to sizzle on its other side.

After it finished cooking, I slowly slid it onto a plate (made of ice, of course) and scoffed at how the plate didn't melt. I would have to ask Elsa about this.

At the thought of Elsa, I left the plate and pancake on the icy table and stalked up the stairs to her room. I knocked on the door, hoping that she was awake. When I didn't hear an answer, I hesitated, but eventually stalked into her bedroom as quietly as possible.

Elsa's room was pretty simple; a queen-sized bed (how ironic) with a snowflake headboard, and a light blue comforter. Besides a bedside table constructed of ice, there was barely any furniture at all.

Elsa was lying on her stomach under the covers, her head resting on her left arm. Her now-frizzy braid ran down her back and intercepted with the comforter. Elsa's facial expression was peaceful but she breathed heavily and quickly.

"Elsa?" I asked. I hated waking her up and intruding her bedroom, but I didn't want her to miss out on chocolate pancakes. "Elsa, are you awake?"

I heard a tiny rustle underneath her comforter, and she raised her hand. Before I could realize what she was doing, she flicked her wrist and a snowball came soaring toward my face. The snow exploded upon contact, and I saw Elsa give the whisper of a smirk.

"Go away, Anna," she mumbled into the pillow.

Who was Anna?

I waved the thought away and continued. "Elsa? I thought you might be hungry, so I made chocolate pancakes."

Instantaneously, Elsa sat up in her bed, her hair a mess and splaying out in all directions. "Chocolate?" she slurred.

"Uh, yeah," I said, stifling a laugh. "Chocolate."

I could sense Elsa's vision clearing as she stared at me with a mix of confusion and horror. I blushed. Crap.

"Wait….what are you doing in my room?"

"I, uh, made pancakes and didn't want you to miss out."

"That's sweet and all, but please get out. This is kind of stalkerish."

My blush did nothing but intensified. "Oh, um, yeah!" I stuttered. "Yep! I'll, uh, get out now!" I tried to back out of her room but tripped and fell on the ice. Even more embarrassed, I scrambled out of her room and scampered back to the kitchen.

I stopped to catch my breath. That was embarrassing.

Trying to forget about it, I quickly dug a spoon into the remaining pancake mix and poured it into the pan.

When Elsa came down, she was still in her pajamas-a white tank top with light blue pajama pants, her hair hanging in a golden halo around her head. Her bare feet stuck to the kitchen floor as she put on a pot of coffee.

"So," she said when the coffee was finished. She poured the black liquid into her cup and smiled, leaning her back against the counter. "Trying to spy on me, were we?"

I almost dropped the spatula in surprise. "What? No!"

Elsa cracked up. "I'm just kidding! Calm down, Frost." She stuck her coffee spoon in her mouth and sat down at the table.

I relaxed and started to flip another pancake.

I didn't hear Elsa come up behind me, but my heart raced as she grabbed the spatula. "Here, let me flip it."

I didn't know how it happened, but it was like one instant Elsa was trying to flip a pancake and the next she was grimacing and clasping her burnt hand in pain.

Elsa cried out as I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"No, it's fine," she said. "I'll get it, you don't have to-,"

I didn't listen, and I rapidly generated a patch of snow. I placed it on her wrist and it sizzled.

Elsa took a sharp intake of breath at first, but then relaxed. Her burn seemed to decrease, as did her panic. Both she and I smiled, relieved that the chaos was over.

It seemed like we both figured it out at the same time; I was still holding her hand. Upon realizing this, my entire face flushed as I dropped her hand and I hung my head to try to hide it.

Maybe Elsa was also blushing, but I couldn't tell because I was looking away the entire time.

As I finally looked up, I noticed Elsa glaring at the now-burnt pancake still residing in the pan. She reached over with fragile fingers and turned off the stove, then sighed.

She bounced on her heels again. "Well," she said. "Thank you for making breakfast, Jack. I'm going to go take a shower."

With that, she turned and left the room, stalking up the stairs once again.

I leaned against the doorframe and sighed.

Was I falling in love with Elsa?

I didn't know.

Just call me a _Love Expert, _and maybe I'll figure it out.

**(So why didn't Elsa's stove melt? _Is _Jack in love with her? Why am I asking you suspenseful questions? IDK. But anyways I got a solo in my choir concert! I IZ VRY HAPPY. Yeah. Also, if you want to see my frickin weird face, you can find me on Tumblr at wibblywobblytimeywimey43 and on Instagram at benedictly_cumberbatching. I know, it sounds sexual. That was the point. :D But be careful with my Instagram, though; I do the occasional spam. Please review if you want to! K thx bye :D )**

**Ta!**

**-Anna Banana**


	5. Truth or Dare, Mr Jack Frost?

**(A/N: Okay, literally, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. SERIOUSLY. I WAS ON SPRING BREAK AND THEN SCHOOL CAME BACK ALONG WITH TESTS AND PROJECTS AND REAL LIFE AND JUST BLEEEHHHCCKK. Seriously. I am SO sorry. Anyways, here's your long awaited update. I'll try to update more frequently, but I'm normally swamped with homework and such...enjoy! :D)**

Elsa decided it was time to upgrade me from the couch to a spare bedroom right down the hallway from hers. The room was, of course, made of ice, and everything else was light blue. A twin bed with no sheets was sitting uninhabited in the corner.  
"Here it is!" Elsa swung the door open. "New room, yeah? Thought you were a bit cramped on the couch." She grinned.

I smiled and glanced at her.

"I'll have to grab sheets from the cupboard, obviously, but I just thought-"

I wasn't listening.

I know it sounds cheesy, but I still couldn't believe how pretty she was. Like, how does that even happen? Was it just my perspective, or was she as beautiful to everyone else?

"Jack?"

My head snapped up. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

I tried to act casual and leaned against the freezing door frame. "Yeah," I spoke nervously. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been staring at me for the past fifteen seconds."

The statement struck me like a bullet and I struggled for an answer, flipping my hair once and eyeing the ground. "T-there's something in your hair."

"You could've just told me." Elsa ran her porcelain fingers through her hair, trying to flutter the "thing" out of the strands.

"Here," I said, and I skirted my fingertips through a few threads. Elsa swallowed, and almost leaned into my touch.

Her sapphire eyes flickered across mine for the tiniest fraction of a second, and then she cleared her throat, taking a small step away. She cleared her throat. "Right. Sheets. Yep." Elsa brushed a fiber of hair behind her ear and strode down the hallway.

A few minutes later, after my bed was covered in silk sheets and other fabrics, I quietly placed one foot in front of the other, pacing down the cold, narrow aisle of a hall. My left hand slid against the wall as I listened to my footsteps progress across the floor.

My head tilted to the ground as I walked. Was I in love with her? Was this what normal people did? It's been so long since I've been around humans that I can't tell the difference anymore. It's been even longer since I've even loved anyone.

My throat clenches and aches for the first time in years as I think of my sister.

I knew she would have been devastated in the years after my "death", but there was no way she could've seen me. "Jack Frost" hadn't even been mentioned as a myth in her time.

Honestly, I didn't know how my story came to be in the human world. Maybe North had found a way to spread it during Christmastime. Maybe it was Tooth, or even Bunny. Either way, people know about me.

Maybe my sister started it.

The thought made my head hurt and my heart clench.

Shaking the thought off, I glared at my reflection in the floor in silent anger and despair. The other Guardians have it easy; people remember them. They bring presents and quarters and chocolate eggs.

All I bring is the cold.

Everyone thinks that being a Guardian would be the best job ever, but they're wrong. No one can even see me.

Suddenly, I stopped walking and my feet cease their tapping. A sudden silence filled with realization, confusion, and quizzical mystery fills the castle.

No one can see me.

But…..how can Elsa?

She couldn't have.

Did she know about me?

Did she….._believe _in me?

My eyes widened as I stood there in shocked silence. My breathing turned raggedy and refracted against the glassy walls.

Oh, my God.

Elsa believed in me.

Elsa still believes in me.

Elsa can _see _me.

Does this mean….I haven't been forgotten?

I won't be lonely for the rest of eternity?

I stared at the wall ahead of me.

What if…Elsa loves me too?

_No, _I thought. _I'm going too far._

Taking a deep breath, I temporarily shook my past off of my shoulders, crumpled up my feelings, and focused on the present.

Abruptly, not too sudden and not too slow, a beautiful hum echoed faintly from Elsa's cracked-open door. My head snapped up, my white hair flopping instantaneously, and I slowly and methodically stalked my way to the door. I didn't enter; I only listened.

I couldn't hear much, but I did come to an obvious conclusion.

Elsa was an amazing singer.

It didn't really surprise me, but I still couldn't help smiling. She was just barely singing a very beautiful song about letting go of the past. How ironic.

"Let it go, let it go…." I couldn't hear the words very well, but I was still grinning.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Jack?" she called.

My eyes enlarged to three times their size. She must've seen a strand of my hair through the narrow crack in the door.

Elsa opened the door before I could scrawl away. I put my hands behind my back to display some form of innocence, but it obviously didn't work.

"I wasn't, uh..." I stuttered. "I'll just…go—"

Elsa smiled. "No, it's fine. Come in."

Hesitant, I quietly shuffled inside and sat down on her light blue bed.

Elsa sat next to me and laid down on her bed, stretching. "You seem bored."

I cleared my throat. "Not really."

Suddenly, she sat up with an excited expression on her face. "Oh my gosh. We should play truth or dare."

Cocking my head, I said "What's truth or dare?"

She smirked. "Man, have you been living under a rock?"

"Something like that."

Elsa grinned and crossed her legs on the bed, patting the space next to her. "Sit."

I smiled back and sat cross-legged, like her. I admired the way a few strands of her hair stuck out of her braid as I adjusted myself.

"Okay," she said. "Truth or dare. So, one person asks the other person truth or dare, and they pick. There's no right or wrong answer; it's your preference. Got it so far?"

I flicked my hair. "I think so."

"Awesome. So once the person chooses, the person who asked them truth or dare has to come up with a truth or dare. When the person chooses truth, the asker has to come up with a question to ask them about themselves. When the person chooses dare, the asker comes up with something that the person has to do. Then the roles switch. Got it?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Okay then!" she clapped her hands together. "Let's play. I'll ask first."

"Alrighty, Sunshine."

She smirked and cracked her neck. "Jack," she said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Now this is just practice, so I'm not going to make the dares intense. Yet. Okay, Jack. I dare you to hit the wall with a snowball."

Without hesitation, I generated a patch of snow in my palm and flicked it against the wall of her bedroom. It crashed and crumbled against the wall.

"See how it works?"

I grinned. "Mm-hmm."

"Awesome. It's your turn. Ask me truth or dare."

"Elsa," I leaned forward dramatically. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…" she thought for a moment. "Truth."

I honestly don't know what had gotten into me; I'm pretty sure the answer just slipped out. Maybe I wasn't thinking straight. Either way, my consciousness forced the sentence out of the depths of my throat.

"How can you see me?"

I cringed as the words left my mouth.

Elsa's head snapped up in confusion and she cocked her head. "What?"

I took a deep breath. I blew it. I totally blew it.

"I'm….sort of…. supposed to be… invisible to people. Adults especially. How are you able to see me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, what? I thought you were born with your powers, like me. I thought you just called yourself Jack Frost for kicks."

My stomach sank to the floor.

She thinks I'm human.

"Not exactly."

Elsa scooted a pace away from me on her bed. "So…you can turn…..invisible."

I rubbed my forehead. "No. I can't turn invisible."

"But you just said—"

"Listen, Elsa," I rubbed my forehead. "Have you heard the story of Jack Frost?"

"Yes, of course," she stated.

"Then you know how he came to be?"

"Well, yeah, he fell through a pond and the Man in the Moon claimed him."

I said nothing, only stared at her.

"No," she said. "You're not…?"

I nodded.

"But—" she spluttered. "How….?"

"Elsa, I've lived for centuries, and I've never met someone over their teenage years who can still see me. I don't know."

She swallowed. "Jack Frost was-is-my idol. I read about him when I was four. I had always wanted to meet someone with the same powers as me."

Elsa grabbed my hand; I stiffened, concealing a blush. She fumbled with the grooves in my hand while she spoke. "I guess I….just…never gave up hope. That I could meet you."

She met my eyes. "But, I mean, like this? Getting trapped inside with Jack Frost by my own snow? It not what I would've pictured, but….I'm still glad I still get to meet you, Jack."

"You too, Sunshine." The words spluttered sloppily out of my mouth, still flustered that she was grasping my hand.

"Well, anyways," she said, letting my hand free. "Now that the awkwardness is somewhat over, I think we should get back to the game."

I smirked. "I think we shall."

Elsa dramatically leaned forward. "So, Mr. Jack Frost, truth or dare?"

**(A/N: And there you have it. Again, I'll try to update more frequently. BTW, I'm surprised none of you DMed me on Instagram a hateful message about how little I was updating. I was expecting it, but thank you for not doing that! All reviews are much appreciated. )**

**Ta!**

**~Anna Banana**


End file.
